Shuichi is Quite Possibly the Most Immature Person
by FadedLace
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi get into another fight. Shuichi is left crying on the front doorstep, and Eiri is left in the apartment to think. One-shot


Title: Shuichi is quite possibly the most immature person in the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Rating: PG for safe-ness

Warnings: Present tense, sadness, Tohma bashing, Mika bashing, Tatsuha bashing (POV)

Authors note: I really enjoyed writing this one even though it required for me to bash Tohma-dono… and I was having trouble staying in the present tense at end there but I blame it on Oprah.

"Get out," Eiri had growled. Shuichi had whimpered in response, staring tearfully up at the glowering taller man. Eiri, however, was not swayed and repeated himself again this time more forcefully than before.

"But Yuki," Shuichi had tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears. So Shuichi, sobbing and sordid, was forced out of the apartment with no more than a sniffle.

Eiri stares at the door to the apartment, almost as if he can see through it to the other side. It was a skill that would prove useless it the present however, because Eiri knows what is there.

Beyond the door is a man sitting down on the doorstep mist likely crying. Eiri can no longer hear the sobs but he knows that even now Shuichi has not stopped Eiri peels his eyes from the door and tries to ignore what he can't see.

Trying to force Shuichi from his mind Eiri goes into the study and slams the door behind him. Work should keep his mind busy but the slam of the door makes him think of how much Shuichi cringes when he slams the door and he is distracted once more.

Eiri wondered how the fight started on the first place. He undoubtedly initiated it since Shuichi had been getting on his nerves more than usual lately. Regardless this is not the first time Shuichi has been kicked out and it certainly will not be the last.

Suddenly, Eiri heats a sniffle a reminder of Shuichi's presence. Eiri wonders why Shuichi hasn't gone to that guitarist's house yet. By an hour after a fight, Shuichi is usually off crying on someone's shoulder. Eiri hears another sob and he knows Shuichi is definitely still there.

Eiri is now very annoyed and wishes Shuichi would just leave. He walks over to the living room, picking up a box of cigarettes on the way, and sits down on the sofa. He picks up a lighter sitting on the arm of the sofa and lights a cigarette. Taking a slow drag, he feels slightly calmer, but the thought of Shuichi behind the door still agitates him.

He breathes in again and wonders why he ever got into a relationship with Shuichi. He swore it would give him a heart attack then, and he wonders if he made a mistake. He wishes he could regret it, but he can't bring himself to feel sorry. He sighs, then finds himself in anticipation of the next sob.

It comes a second or two later. Eiri scoffs at Shuichi's childishness. He is tired of dealing with immature people. They give him a headache. Like Tohma Seguchi. Everyone thinks Seguchi is suave and sophisticated, but Eiri knows the truth. Seguchi is nothing more than a jealous, immature person. That's why he keeps pestering Eiri. And there's Mika, too. His sister has to keep pestering him every day about how he needs to come home more often or contact their father. He can't stand it how she tries to control him. And he can't even think about Tatsuha. He is probably the most immature of the three, even though he has his age as an excuse.

Eiri's head is now throbbing, so he walks into the kitchen to get some aspirin. He pours three pills into his hand and swallows them all at once, without water. He knows he probably shouldn't take that amount of painkillers because of his anti-depression medicine, but right now, he doesn't care.

Eiri now walks back into the hallway from the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself when a voice comes from behind the door. It startles him slightly, but doesn't surprise him.

"Yuki?"

Eiri ignores his name being called, but listens secretly for any other comments. After a few seconds, Shuichi speaks again.

"Yuki? Okay, I know you're still mad at me…but listen, Yuki, I'm sorry, and I'm going to Hiro's house. Okay?"

Eiri pauses and stares at the door. Is it okay? A few minute, a few seconds ago, Eiri would have been sure that he would not mind a day or two free of the pink-haired singer, but for some reason, he is hesitating now. Is it okay? Is he all right with Shuichi leaving?

"Yuki?"

Eiri is brought out of his inner conflict by the hesitant voice saying his name again. The voice sounded so sad, so hurt. It compelled Eiri to walk towards the door. He tells himself it is only right to let Shuichi in, but when he reaches for the handle, he pauses. He doesn't know why, but he can't make himself open the door. A few minute pass.

"Yuki, I'm going now."

Eiri is silent as he hears the footsteps getting farther and farther away until he can barely hear them. Something inside him tells him to hurry up, to call Shuichi back. But he can't. He can't bring himself to do it.

After all, Shuichi is quite possible the most immature person in the world.


End file.
